


Wolves of the Night

by OceansGay



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Bellamy Blake & Lexa Friendship, F/F, F/M, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Inspired by the Twilight Series, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Real slow, Slow Burn, The Originals - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansGay/pseuds/OceansGay
Summary: Growing up an orphan with his sister wasn't easy in and out of homes, losing people he cared about.. But since living with his best friends, Clarke, made somethings better. Except now they were moving to a small town Polis, where things aren't what would seem "normal."OrThe Vampire Diaries/The Originals/Twilight (?) AU no one asked for!!





	1. Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings mates! I'm back for a little while until I fall off the face of the Earth.. Again. This idea popped into my head while I was watching The Originals, and I decided ill just do another fic. Don't Touch It! is being discontinued because my co partner and I aren't talking at the moment.. This fic is centered around Bellamy and my OC Tanya. The other couples are MINOR (I don't know how the mentions work so until then there there) however there will be MINOR scenes with some of them...  
> I still dont know how to format things on here still ._. But enjoy! 
> 
> (http://www.yosodance.com/data/out/5/457707.jpg The new house for them in Polis. I did try. Wait till you see Becca and Alie's xD )
> 
> (Name of the chapter is brought to you by The Black Ghosts!)

_When the thorn bush turns white that's when I'll come home_  
_I am going out to see what I can sow_  
_And I don't know where I'll go and I don't know what I'll see_  
_But I'll try not to bring it back home with me_

 

Bellamy Blake was many things, athletic, creative, sweet, an older brother, and was never left speechless.. Well until now, until now his foster mom Abby Griffin had just told him at his sisters they were moving..

 

“Ca- can you repeat that mom..” Octavia was at a loss and wanted to make sure she was hearing Abby right. Bellamy looked to his left where Clarke was sitting, sinking into the recliner looking like she just got slapped silly.

 

“I know I know. Its a lot to take in guys but just think. It’ll be a great way to start over maybe.” Bellamy thought about it, this year had been rough, Clarke came out and the town they were in was very closed minded, Octavia had a few ‘scandals’ as the town had called it and on top of it Jake, who was Bellamy and Octavia’s foster father, had died in a car accident which led Abby in a spiral. 

“Question?” Clarke looked at her mom

“Yeah, baby?”

“What could we expect at this new town?” Bellamy and Octavia both nodded, what could they expect. Would it be worse? Would they still be the outcast? Would people mind their damn business?

“Well, Marcus didn’t go into detail. All he really said was it was a friendly, quiet town.” Abby sighed and sat down by the fireplace, many things were running through her head. Was is really a good idea.? 

“Well, I for one think we should considered the pros and cons. One hand it might be a great new start like mom said. But then there's the fact we’ll all be the new kids again.. Which could end bad..” Bellamy looked at both of his sisters hoping they’d see where everyone is coming from. 

“I say we talk about this in the morning.”

“Agreed, I’m gonna head to bed..” With that O and Clarke left to their bedrooms.

“Bellamy, do you think its a good idea. Be honest.” Abby sat down next to her son, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Honestly, its kinda scary, going somewhere new. But yeah, I think its a good idea.” Bellamy reseted his hand on her knee.

“I hope so..”

* * *

  
  


_ Next morning _

 

“I had the wildest dream last night, Mom told us we’re were moving.”

Clarke laughed at O who came running into the kitchen she saw the most of the stuff was already packed.

“That’s because honey, it wasn’t a dream.” Abby kissed O on the head a place a plate of pancakes in from of her, Octavia looked up a disbelief and groaned at the ceiling. 

“Well apparently Kane came to help pack so we only have to do our rooms while the boys handle everything else!” As Clarke said that Bellamy and Kane came in with more boxes. Kane had been a good friend to the Griffins since the Blakes joined the family, he knew some people in the town but from what he told Clarke he knew everyone in the town they were moving to.

“It's called Polis by the way.” Clarke whispered in Octavia’s ear who was too busy scarfing down her food to reply.

“Like I said Clarke, all of you will like it. The high school is great too!” Kane said walking by with a box full of her Mom’s belongings. Abby sat down across from them drinking her coffee while reading the newspaper..

“Oh God..”

“What Mom?”

“Jaha is still distributing those damn chips.” For almost a year their Mayor, Thelonious Jaha had been ‘secretly’ giving out pills that ‘erased pain’ claiming it was the key for ‘survival’ for something.

“Are you serious?” Bellamy came in to drink the rest of his Monster which Abby did not like him drinking. 

“We’re almost packed, now we just gotta wait for these two.” Bellamy ruffled Clarke and O’s hair before running upstairs to his room to get his things he’d be riding with. 

“Alright, let’s go Clarkey!”

“Must we?”

“Yes.”

Marcus came into the kitchen seeing Abby with her head in her hands, he pulled up a chair and placed a hand on her back saying “This will be good for them Abby, and for you. This town is much more accepting.”

 

* * *

  
  


“Do you think this town will be big?” Clarke looked up at O was throwing her clothes in a box, both still had a long way to go before getting done. Apparently Marcus had bought most of the furniture for the house they’d be living in.

“Its kinda big, apparently they have a rich family their. Like industry rich.” Bellamy put his laptop down to show a picture of how big it was be.

“They have a beach! I love it now!” Clarke rolled her eyes at Octavia throwing one of her pants at her.

“Bellamy, be a loving brother at help us?” Clarke batted her eyes are her older brother.

“Fine.”

 

* * *

 

  
“You guys ready yet?” Abby yelled it was only 11 o’clock but she was hoping they’d be able to get the Polis before dark.

“Yeah mom!” the three of them came down with the last of the boxes with their bags with stuff they wanted for the ride.

“Bellamy you’ll be in the truck with Kane leading the way. You two are with me.”

"Tell me we’ll be making stops to food?” O had an oddly big appetite for her size, Bellamy wish he knew where she got it from, maybe from Jake because when they first moved in they were practically skin and bones.

“Of course, we won’t starve you kids this time.” Abby patted Clarke and O’s backs, this was it, this would be there fresh start to a normal life again. 

 

Or that’s what they all hoped...  


	2. Everybody Wants To Rule The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Griffins finally arrive to Polis and the kids attempt to adjust at Polis High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back with a new chapter, I'm really trying to find a 'stable' update plan instead of doing it randomly. So lets hope I find one. Anyways this chapter we meet many new people, well by many I just mean the delinquents who will be our friends to Bell, O and Clarke! And yes we see our 'different' characters in this story. To kick off this chapter I recommend listening to Everybody Wants To Rule the World by Tears for Fears, I mean why wouldn't we play this song when our newly students walk into Polis High? :)

 

“Are we there yet?” Abby looked in the mirror once more giving Octavia her famous stop-asking-or-else look, she’d been asking that question for the past 35 minutes after Bellamy sent in their group chat that Kane said they were almost there. 

 

“Keep asking that and she’ll take away your phone again.” Clarke giggled at O’s expression, her phone was like her lifeline practically, Clarke wonder how Bellamy was doing, it had been 3 hours since she saw him and Kane when they made a stop to eat some food. It was raining a little, this must be Polis weather that Marcus always talked about to her mom.. 

 

“Whoa! Now that’s a town sign.” O slapped Clarke’s arm to show her.

 

_ Welcome to Polis, The home of the Wolves! _

 

“That’s a neat sign you guys have.” Bellamy noticed at least three things about, it looked damaged and in need of an upgrade, the second this he noticed was a symbol on that was in the O of Polis clearly looking like it had been graffiti, and the last part a semi large tear on one of the corners it looked like an animal attacked it. He took a mental note to maybe ask Kane what kind of animal might of did that.

 

“I’ve been meaning to try and get people to clean it up but no such luck.” Marcus sighed, he was hoping Bellamy wouldn’t ask anything. Polis was an interesting town of its own. When he first came to Polis, he liked it right away, it was small at the time Polis was still small but it was growing bigger.

  
  


It was around 3:35 when they arrived to their new house, it looked cozy and beautiful. Clarke was just happy to be out of the car, she didn’t think it was take almost two days to get to their new home and town. She saw Bellamy step out of Kane’s car with a slight frown on his face, Bellamy was still thinking about the town sign, he just couldn’t shake the feeling from the symbol he saw.

“Why don’t you guys go unpack your stuff while Marcus and I bring in some of the boxes?” Abby looked at her three kids who seemed entranced by the house itself. 

“Then maybe we can go to the Diner they have here, they have the best burgers and milkshakes.” The three kids sprinted inside the house dropping their bags in awe, it was just as beautiful as it was outside, Kane had told Bellamy it was three bedroom, with two bathrooms, a small pool and an area for a small BBQ and so far he liked it better than the last house.

“I call the second biggest room!” Bellamy grabbed his backpack and booked it up the stairs with his sisters tailing behind.

“Told you they would be fighting over the rooms.” Abby rolled her eyes while bringing in some of the kitchen items in while Kane brought in some of Abby’s belongings, she knew it would probably be her and Kane bringing everything, she knew her kids would fight about which room will be whos.. But right now, Abby could care less, because this was something new, something that would be amazing. Until she heard a crash, which had her racing upstairs to see who had gotten hurt. Once she made it up she only saw Bellamy keeping both his sisters from taking his new room.

“Mom! Help!” Bellamy was trying to hold his ground while his sister were practically tugging him to the floor.

“Okay, guys let Bellamy have this room, he’ll be out by the end of the year anyways.” She looked at Bellamy who gave a fake gasp with a hand over his heart, but she was right he was a senior this year and he did want to go away for college.

“How about we go out to eat like Kane said?” Clarke looked over at her mom with pleading eyes she was starving and it would be a chance to see some of the town.

‘“Okay I’ll go ask.” As she walked down stairs Bellamy looked down at his sisters and stuck his tongue out.

 

* * *

 

 

On the way to the Diner Bellamy took in the town, he liked it so far it, felt like home, like he should’ve been here from the start. Not that he didn’t like being at Arkadia he was the captain of the football team and he worked with one of his old friends dad at his car shop. So he was pretty set there, but maybe here that would change here for the best. When they got the diner he noticed that it was 50s themed and maybe it had also been like this but he liked it. He saw Kane wave at a man, he noticed he had tattoos and was very tall and scary looking but apparently they had great food.Once they were seated a girl came by with their menus and practically skipped back to the counter, it wasn’t very pack but then again it wasn’t dinner rush yet so maybe they were lucky. Clarke and Octavia were talking amongst themselves while Kane and Bellamy were talking him possibly getting him a job at the towns car shop, Abby was enjoying this seeing her kids just so relaxed as if they belonged here she, well she was enjoying it until someone walked into the diner, Kane turned around and waved the person down.

 

“Hello Becca.”

 

“Hey Kane.” The woman looked around the table to see faces she's never seen before.

“Um, you  guys must be new here.” Abby looked shocked and so did her kids.

“Is it that obvious?” Abby asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she didn’t know why her heart was beating so fast while staring at the woman.

“Well considering I’m the Sheriff I kinda know this town.” She smiled at Abby winking she felt a hand on her back. “Hey Gus!” She hugged them man that Bellamy saw earlier, at least now he had a name for that face. Abby examined him, a lot of tattoos, very tall, he didn’t look very scary when he smiled, he turned back to look at them.

“How are you Kane?” He asked, looking around he saw at least four new faces.

“I’m doing great! I’m just helping Abby and her kids move in here actually.” 

“Well, welcome to Polis! I hope the drive wasn’t as bad.” Abby laughed a little, the drive was fine, the only bad part was Octavia being impatient.

“Wasn’t as bad, the weather was nice. Does it always rain here?” Asked Abby, she was a little curious since they came from a place where it was always hot and sunny, well Arkadia got rain sometimes but it was rare.

“Oh yeah, it usually rains here, sometimes snows too but that usually in winter.” Gustus explained, Bellamy noted that he was very sweet and kind of course that’s what he’s learned from people who look scary that they always have a soft spot for something. He was dragged from his thoughts when they all heard Becca’s walkie go off.

“Well, that’s my cue. I hope you guys get settle in right and enjoy Polis.” And with that Becca was out that door and into her car.

“She’s always on the go now. Any news about Tanya?” Kane asked.

“Who?” Octavia finally decided to tune in. But that wasn’t new.

“Tanya is Becca’s oldest daughter, she got into some trouble.” Clearly Gustus wasn’t going to say anymore about since it wasn’t his story to tell. Abby prayed O and Clarke wouldn’t ask anymore questions, they both had a habit of wanting to know everything about everyone, maybe it was so they wouldn’t ask the wrong questions or bring something up that was on the touchy side.

“Anyways what would you guys like?” As each of them order their food Bellamy couldn’t help but wonder what kind of trouble does one get into in a small quiet town like this…

 

* * *

  
  


“Man I’m tired.” Clarke sighed dramatically while she flopped on her new bed.

“I mean maybe we should go to bed soon since we start school tomorrow.” Octavia sat down next to Clarke, to be honest they weren’t always this close a first they butted heads like crazy which drove Mom and Dad crazy but after one rumor about O, Clarke wasn’t having any of it. Thus a beautiful friendship and sisterhood was made, and they’ve been stuck at each others hips since Sophomore year.

“What do you think this new school will be like?” Clarke sat up only to place her head on O’s shoulder, a part of her was excited, this was a chance to finally start over from a shitty year, but the other part she was scared, would she be able to fit in? Would any of them be able to fit in? After seeing Kane interact with Becca and Gustus Clarke realized this town must be pretty tight with each other and how much outsiders they really were..

“Girls you still up?” Abby peaked her head through the door seeing the girls cuddled up.

“Yeah just thinking.” O tried not to think about tomorrow so much but it kept coming back, she really hope this town was as good as Kane said it was.

“Hey, look at me you two. Just remember to be yourselves. And don’t try to be someone else.” She kissed them both good night and walked out of the room. Both of the girls went to put on their pjs, hoping that sleep would relax them. While across the hall sleep wasn’t coming easy for Bellamy, he couldn’t help be feel something coming, that this town had secrets.. While they were at the diner he noticed Gustus had a tattoo of them symbol that he saw on the town sign, he knew he should get some sleep, he knew he shouldn’t been thinking about it this much… But what was Polis and who were its residence..

 

* * *

 

 

“Guys! Its time to wake up!” Abby yelled from downstairs, hoping they wouldn't start fighting over the bathroom, she had told the girls they could use hers if Bellamy was using the one in the hall, but she really couldn’t have nice things when she heard Octavia scream “Move your fat ass Bell.’ sighing she went back to the kitchen to finish making eggs and her coffee, Abby was a little nervous to start working today. Kane said they needed more doctors at Polis General, he claimed they only had four and maybe five would help, she wondered why four doctors in a small town was difficult, probably something she should ask him when they’d see each other next.

“Morning Mom.” Bellamy walked into the kitchen grabbing a cup from the sink and pouring a little coffee in it, well she wouldn’t call it coffee since it was mostly cream and sugar but who was she to judge.

“How’d you sleep?”

“Probably better than O and Clarke.” He smiled when both came crashing in the kitchen from the smell of food, Abby raised an eyebrow. “They were up watching Netflix.”

“You snitch!” Clarke gasp, and playfully looked offended while O looked like a deer in headlights.

“I told you two to sleep early so you could find your classes.” Abby finished her coffee and reminded them they had to leave soon. 

Once they all piled in the car Bellamy put his headphones in, Abby didn’t really mind when they tuned out the world, she looked behind in the mirror to find her girls giggling about something, it had been raining all night and it didn’t stop although it wasn’t as bad as it was in the night.

“Wow! This is our school?” Clarke’s mouth was hanging open, it didn’t look as bad as their last school, it probably looked cleaner, and most of the kids looked pretty tight with one another. Bell took this as a good sign that maybe this was the town for them. 

“You guys are gonna have to walk home or take a bus, I’ll be at the hospital late.” O groaned, she didn’t like walking far even though she loved running, with that the kids got out and started walking up to the school entrance.

“Bell, everyone is staring..” Octavia wrapped her arm around Bellamy’s arm, he was worried about this. Worried that people would stare at them, worried that eyes were already judging, well that is until a brunette came up to them.

“Are you guys new here?”

“Yup.” Clarke replied quickly.

“Well welcome to Polis High. I’m Raven.” She stuck out her hand which Bellamy quickly took and shake her hand.

“I’m Bellamy and this is Octavia and Clarke.” O smiled a little at Raven, yes she was scared but who wouldn’t be.

“Which classes do you guys have?” The three kids pulled out their schedules and it turned out Clarke and O were lucky since all there classes where with Raven well besides PE and their choice of electives, Bellamy found out that Raven was also a Junior like his sisters so clearly he needed to find some friends that were in his grade. Raen told them that each class was two hours long because there were only three periods each day, and today's were second, fourth, and sixth. She also showed them around before school would start and offered them to sit with her and her group a friends at lunch, so by the time class start Bellamy decided that Raven was a cool person.

 

Bellamy’s first class was History with Kane. He knew Kane was a teacher here, Bell just hoped he got another teacher but by the middle a class he’s glad he didn’t since Kane didn’t treat him like the new kid. Although a couple of his classmates did, during the assignment he was paired up with a boy name Nathan Miller, who prefered Miller instead. He was really nice to Bellamy and told him what he could expect from Kane’s class, and by the end of the class he found out he was best friend’s with Raven.

 

_ Bell: How was class you too _

_ Clarke: Well, O almost shit herself lol _

_ O: I did not! The teacher is just crazy!! _

_ Bell: Who was it? _ _   
_ _ O: Its Ms. Diyoza _

_ Clarke: she was only scared because she wouldn’t shut up  _

_ O: Rood! _

 

Bell laughed, Octavia did have a hard time shutting up sometimes, it was funny when they’d be at school, sometimes she’d just go on rants about aliens or TV shows or even celebrities. He was glad his sisters where fitting in fine, he was on his way to P.E. when he slammed into someone.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry!” Bell looked and saw a tall dark-skinned boy, he noticed he had tattoos and one that stuck out was same symbol he saw yesterday.

“I should’ve look where I was going.” He scratched the back of his next and noticed two girls behind him, one with dirty blonde and and one with dark brown hair.

“Your new here, aren’t you?”

“Yup, just moved here yesterday.”

“I’m Lincoln, and these two are Anya and Lexa.” Lincoln seemed nice and friendly while Bellamy could say much for the other two since they just gave a little wave with no smile.

“I’m Bellamy Griffin.” He held out his hand which Lincoln returned with a hand shake, so far this town was proving to be a good start. The bell rang and the trio, mostly Lincoln said his goodbyes. When he got to the boys locker room it was surprisingly clean, at Arkadia it always reeked of sweat and smelled bad and the walls weren’t even white anymore. But Polis High’s locker room was different smelled a little better but maybe that was because P.E. hadn’t started yet. Once he got his clothes from one of the teachers he found out he had one of the most hated teachers on campus Mr. McCreary, and he could see why, anyone who interrupted him was yelled at and the whole class would have to run laps. So for Bellamy’s first day of P.E. here, the whole class was just running laps because of a kid named John Murphy or Murphy by the last 30 minutes of P.E. the teacher made them run one more lap before sending them off to the lockers. By the time he got out of the shower the bell rang. He quickly put his clothes back on and made it to the lunch area, Raven said always try to get there first if you want to good food. While in line he noticed Clarke and O already seated with Raven and her friends, he also noticed Lincoln and the two girls in a corner area, except now there was a few more people with them.

“Bell!’ Clarke waved at Bellamy and scooted over a bit so he could sit at the table with them. 

“These are Raven’s friends, Monty, Jasper, Harper, Miller and his boyfriend Bryan.” while they were eating Monty and Raven were going on and on about computers while Harper was explaining to Clarke and Octavia how somethings work around here. Jasper and Miller talking about a new game that had just dropped while Bryan was asking Bellamy where they were from. Everything was going good until they heard some of the jocks start to chant ‘Tanya!’ over and over, Bell noticed Raven’s face pale a little when she turned around, and Bell looked to see what looked like an actual goddess, she was tall, had jet black hair, nice cheekbones and a jawline that probably could kill someone. They later heard some idiot yell speech.

“Alright, alright! Settle down kids. Your Commander has returned from the fiery pits of hell itself!” Bellamy noticed she also had quite a few tattoos but he couldn’t see the one Lincoln and Gustus had anywhere. Once she went over to the corner where Lincoln was sitting everyone settled down and went to what they were doing.

“So that’s Tanya.”

“She kinda looks like Becca..” 

“You guys met Becca?” Raven perked up

“Yeah, yesterday at the diner, she came in when we were eating.” Clarke continued, she noticed how tense Raven had gotten when she heard Tanya’s name being shouted.

“Are you not gonna go say hi to your cousin?” Octavia choked a little bit when she heard Harper say that.

“She’s your cousin?!” Clarke elbowed O in the side when she half screamed it. Raven singed and began to explain.

“Not by blood, Becca’s twin sister Alie adopted me when I was in elementary school, been with the family since.” Bellamy could tell there was more to the story. 

“Basically the whole town knows there’s a little bit of a rift between the Woods sisters.” Harper chimed in.

“How so?” Clarke asked.

“Well, the family comes from a clan called Trikru they were one of the few clans that founded Polis. Did you guys happen to see a symbol on the town sign?” Raven asked, hoping it would make sense soon.

“I saw it, I also saw it tattooed on Lincoln and Gustus.” Raven nodded

“That’s the symbol for Trikru, everyone there has one, except for Tanya now..” Raven saw the blank expressions on Clarke and Octavia’s face while Bellamy was processing the information. Raven was about to continue when she saw Tanya walking over.

“Hey Raven.”

“Hi Tanya.” Raven was looking everywhere but her face, it wasn’t that Tanya and her had a bad relationship in fact they were best friends, it was just that fact that Tanya blamed herself for that brace Raven had on her leg. She saw Tanya look over at the Griffin kids then back at Raven.

“Oh, this is Octavia, Clarke and Bellamy Griffin, they just moved here.”

“Well, welcome to Polis, I hope no one has been giving you trouble since your arrival. I’m Tanya Woods, but you might have already known given what happened earlier.” she gave an apologetic smile to the trio, Bellamy found himself speechless again, she was even prettier closer, and of course Octavia noticed this and turned back to the girl.

“Well maybe a teacher has.” she yelped when Clarke elbowed her again.

“That’s because you couldn’t stop staring at Lincoln.” Clarke smirked.

“Look who’s talking you couldn’t even keep your mouth closed when Lexa walked in.” Clarke gasped and looked almost exposed.

“Well my little sister tends to have that effect on girls. If you guys have any questions, don’t be afraid to ask me or Raven here.” With that she winked and turned around back to her friends.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say she broke Bell..” O laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too quick? A little sloppy maybe? If it is I am terribly sorry, and I really didn't think it'd be such a long chapter to be honest. I do hope you guys enjoyed comments and kudos help the writer you know :) And now that the kids introductions are done the story will now be from Tanya and Bellamy's POV just a friendly remind since they are out main cast. I will see you guys soon! Hopefully! PEACE


End file.
